(RE-UPLOAD)TFFATMS
by raemi.han
Summary: summary inside fanfic/HaeHyuk/KyuMin/YeWook/NO CBS! NO COPAST, NO BASH, NO SIDERS! Read it? Don't forget REVIEW please


**Title : The Forbidden Forest And Three Magical Stone**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Adventure****o****, Mystery, Friendship**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook**

**DISCLAIMER : semua tokoh yang ada dalam fanfic ini milik Tuhan YME dan kedua orang tuanya. Seperti biasa, terkecuali ff ****aneh**** ini cuma punya saya, karena ff ini terinspirasi dari tugas mata pelajaran bahasa inggris yang saya buat…^^**

**WARNING : AU, Klise, Conventional Couple, Membosankan, Khayalan Tingkat Tinggi, Unbelievable, TYPOS, No Editing, dll**

**A/N : saat tanggal 12-10-2012, guru mata pelajaran bahasa inggris di sekolah saya memberikan tugas untuk membuat sebuah narrative text full english pada semua murid nya termasuk saya. Maka, seperti yang tertera dalam ****DISCLAIMER**** di atas, bahwa ff ini terinspirai dari tugas mata pelajaran bahasa inggris yang saya buat sendiri.**

**NO CBS! NO COPAST, NO BASH, NO SIDERS!**

**Read it? Don't forget REVIEW ****please…**

**Gomapta…^^#deepbow**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

* * *

Author POV

.

Pada zaman dahulu, terdapat sebuah kehidupan bermasyarakat yang dipimpin oleh sebuah kerajaan di tengah hutan. Kerajaan itu sangat luas dan indah. Selain itu, kerjaan tersebuh di penuhi oleh berbagai macam bunga dan kupu-kupu yang berwarna-warni. Tak lupa, suara kicauan burung di pagi hari selalu melantun dengan merdunya bagaikan melody penenang jiwa. Tak hanya sampai disitu, jika kalian melihat keadaan di luar kerajaan, maka kalian akan mendapati sekumpulan orang yang sedang melakukan aktivitas jual-beli dengan _seft_. Keadaan masyarakat disini sangat baik berkat pimpinan tiga orang pangeran. Ketiga pangeran itu sangat tampan dan mempesona, sampai-sampai membuat para gadis yang melihat nya akan bersikap sebaik dan semanis mungkin untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari ketiga pangeran tersebut.

Di siang yang sangat cerah, seperi biasa masyarakat sedang sibuk melakukan aktivitas jual-beli seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Lain hal nya dengan ketiga pangeran itu yang kini tengah bersantai dibawah pohon _grester_ _orange_ di halaman belakang kerajaan.

"Hyung, apa rencana mu selanjutnya untuk membuat masyarakat kerajaan ini tetap sejahtera sebagai mana mestinya?" Tanya seorang pangeran yang terlihat paling muda diantarxxa dua pangeran lain nya.

"Aku tak tau…" jawab pangeran berjubah silver dengan nada putus asa. Sedangkan pangeran berjubah hitam hanya diam membaca sebuah buku yang menyerupai al-kitab. Lain hal nya dengan pangeran termuda yang kini tengah mengelus-elus punggung anjing kesayangan nya, Run.

"Kau tau siapa ini hyung?" setelah lama terdiam, kini pangeran berjubah hitam mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Nugu?" kedua pangeran lain nya kini menghadap ke arah pangeran berjubah hitam.

"Yeoja ini!" pangeran berjubah hitam menghadapkan buku yang sedari tadi ia baca terhadap dua saudaranya yang merupakan sesama pangeran seperti dirinya.

"Alice _black magician_?" pangeran berjubah putih mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Ne, dia adalah satu-satu nya magician yang di kucilkan dari perkumpulan magician di kerajaan ini karena dia ber-aliran _darkness incantation._" jelas pangeran berjubah silver.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan dia? Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan?" lanjut pangeran berjubah silver.

"Aku, hanya takut kerajaan ini akan hancur akibat ulahnya."

"Seperti apa yang terdapat dalam kitab _maniosofeeai_." Lanjut pangeran itu berjubah hitam itu.

"Lalu… apakah kau takut jika hal itu terjadi, pangeran?" sedetik kemudian ketiga pangeran itu bangkit dari duduk nya dan beralih menghadap ke sumber suara. Alangkah kaget nya mereka saat menemukan sesosok yeoja yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. Yeoja itu terlihat masih muda menggunakan baju penyihir khas kerajaan serba hitam dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajah nya, padahal umur nya sudah mencapai ratusan tahun. Namun, berkat aksi nya yang selalu memburu dan membunuh para gadis berumur 17-18 tahun setiap akhir tahun, maka sampai sekarang ia masih terlihat seperti yeoja berumur 20 an.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" selidik pangeran berjubah silver.

"Hanya jalan-jalan untuk melepas kepenatan saja. Dan kebetulan, aku mendengar seseorang menyebut namaku. Langsung saja aku menghampiri arah sumber suara yang menyebut namaku. Dan rupanya… pangeran **xxx** yang telah menyebut namaku." Alice menyeringai setan membuat ketiga pangeran itu mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang karena merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk akan menimpa mereka bertiga. Melihat pergerakan ketiga pangeran itu yang mulai ketakukan dan mengetahui apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya membuat Alice mendekat ke arah ketiga pangeran itu dengan langkah pelan.

"Ku perintah kan untuk tak melakukan tindakan bodoh mu itu, Alice!" si bungsu, atau pangeran berjubah putih mencoba memperingat kan Alice yang terus mendekat.

"Mianhae…" Alice berucap dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Alice pun mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas, sadar akan gerak-gerik Alice, pangeran berjubah silver berteriak memperingat kan. "Lari dari sini!" "_Steteris !_" baru beberapa langkah ketiga pangeran itu berlari, tiba-tiba saja kaki mereka sulit untuk digerak kan.

"Apa-apa an ini?" protes pangeran berjubah hitam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pangeran silver marah.

"_Iungite!_" bukan nya menjawab pertanyaan kedua pangeran itu, Alice malah mengeluarkan mantra untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Seketika itu pula, akar-akar tumbuhan yang ada di sekitar ketiga pangeran itu bergerak-gerak menghampiri mereka layak nya ular. Akar-akar tumbuhan itu kini melilit kaki dan tangan ketiga pangeran itu.

"Pangeran…" Alice mendekat kearah pangeran berjubah hitam dan membelai pipi nya pelan. Sedang kan pangeran berjubah hitam hanya mendelik tajam ke arah Alice.

"Tak sebaiknya kau menatap ku tajam seperti itu, pangeran…"

"Lepaskan namdongsaeng ku!"

"_Accio Clausus_!" Alice mengarahkan telunjuk kanan nya pada daun _grester orange_ yang berguguran di tanah. Cahaya hitam pun muncul di ujung jari telunjuk Alice, dan daun itu pun tiba-tiba terangkat dan terbang kemudian menempel pada mulut pangeran berjubah silver, mungkin lebih tepat nya daun itu menutup mulut pangeran berjubah silver agar tak bisa berbicara. Sedangkan Run, anjing yang saat tadi berada di pangkuan pangeran berjubah putih, kini terus-terusan menggonggong di sebelah kiri kaki sang majikan. Kini, Alice berjalan kearah pangeran berjubah putih. "Apa yang kau mau?" pangeran berjubah putih kini menjadi panic. "Hey, tenang lah pangeran…" Alice pun berjongkok dan kini saling berhadapan dengan Run. "Guk! Guk!" gonggongan Run semakin keras tatkala Alice mengelus-elus kepala Run.

"Jangan apa-apa kan dia!"

"_Confringo_!" tiba-tiba, muncul percikan api yang entah dari mana asalnya, percikan api itu lama-lama menjadi sebuah api sedang yang muncul dari tanah yang diinjak oleh Run. Lama-kelamaan api itu pun membakar seluruh tubuh Run mulai dari ujung kaki, hingga kini Run menjadi debu dan tertiup kan oleh angin yang berhembus.

"RUN!" ingin sekali pangeran berjubah putih itu untuk memungut badan Run yang telah menjadi debu. Sedangkan Alice kini kembali bangkit dan menjaga jarak dari ketiga pangeran itu.

"ARRGGHH—" pangeran berjubah putih itu berteriak frustasi, sedangkan pangeran berjubah hitam dan silver hanya diam.

"_Cliff soli_!" seketika itu pula, tanah yang diinjak oleh Alice berguncang dan membentuk sebuah tebing yang menjulang tinggi dan besar.

"Hentikan perbuatan mu Alice!" perintah pangeran berjubah hitam, namun Alice hanya tersenyum simpul sambil memandang ketiga pangeran itu dengan pandangan yang sendu.

"Mianhae… tapi aku harus melakukan ini…"

"…anak-anak ku…" ketiga pangeran itu membelalakan matanya kaget mendengar ucapan Alice. Mereka sangat bingung dengan perkataan Alice yang terakhir. 'anak-anak ku'. Kata-kata itu sungguh mengganjal. Setahu mereka bertiga, ibu mereka sudah meninggal saat melahirkan si bungsu. Dan ayah mereka meninggal saat si sulung berusia 5 tahun. Jadi, mengapa Alice menyebut mereka dengan kata 'anak-anak ku'? Siapa kah sebenarnya Alice? Yang mereka tahu selama ini adalah Alice seorang yeoja jahat pengguna aliran _darkness incantation_.

Alice pun mengangkat kedua tangan nya tinggi-tinggi dan menggerakan seluruh jarinya sambil membacakan sebuah mantra.

"Tunggu! Apa maksud mu dengan kata 'anak-anak ku'? Ya! Jawab aku!"

"_se destruye a todos! Maldigo a ser doce piedras a separar ... y el bosque, transformado en un bosque que no es divertido_." Alice malah terus membacakan mantra nya tanpa mengubris pertanyaan pangeran berjubah hitam sedikit pun. Pangeran berjubah hitam menggeram marah, di lain sisi pangeran berjubah putih hanya bisa menangis karena belum bisa menerima kepergian anjing kesayangan nya, Run. Sedangkan pangeran berjubah silver hanya bisa diam dan pasrah karena daun _grester orange_ yang masih menutup mulut nya sangat rapat. Beberapa detik kemudian, langit pun menjadi gelap. Matahari tak nampak karena tertutupi awan hitam. Diluar kerajaan, terdengar teriakan-teriakan panic dari para penduduk.

"_Iungite_!" seketika itu pula, jeritan-jeritan para penduduk menghilang begitu saja. Semua penduduk menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin lebih tepat nya musnah. Selain itu, seluruh hewan seperti kupu-kupu, burung-burung, serangga-serangga dan hewan lain nya lenyap tanpa jejak.

"_se destruye a todos! Maldigo a ser doce piedras a separar ... y el bosque, transformado en un bosque que no es divertido_." Alice membacakan mantra itu sekali lagi. Seketika itu pula, istana yang besar nan megah itu tenggelam kedalam tanah. Dan tubuh ketiga pangeran itu kini mengeluarkan cahaya sesuai warna jubah mereka masing-masing. Lama-kelamaan tubuh ketiga pangeran itu menciut hingga akhirnya menjadi tiga buah batu berwarna silver, hitam, dan putih. Sedangkan Alice hanya tersenyum simpul memandang hasil yang telah ia perbuat. Beberapa menit kemudian, tak ada lagi bangungan di tempat ini. Yang ada hanyalah pepohonan dan tumbuhan-tumbuhan aneh serta menyeramkan. Selain itu, kini terdapat berbagai macam hewan buas dan kelompok-kelompok _fairy_ yang tersebar diseluruh daerah kerajaan yang kini menjadi hutan. Pohon _grester orange_ yang tadi nya sangat indah, kini berubah menjadi sebuah meja yang menyerupai dolmen dengan tiga lubang di atas nya.

Alice pun turun dari tebing yang ia buat dan menghampiri ketiga batu itu. Ia memunguti ketiga batu itu dan memasukan nya ke dalam tiga kotak yang berbeda. "_Broomstick up_." Tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah sapu terbang. Alice pun menaiki sapu terbang itu dengan tiga buah kotak yang berisikan satu buah batu di dalam masing-masing kotaknya bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan ketiga kotak itu di tempat yang berbeda.

.

Kini hutan dan kerajaan yang tadinya cerah, berwarna, indah, dan menyenangkan, kini berubah menjadi hutan yang gelap, gersang, menyeramkan, dan terdapat banyak binatang buas serta tumbuhan aneh. Dan hutan itu pun kini menjadi hutan terlarang. Hanya ada satu cara untuk membuat kerajaan dan hutan ini kembali seperti semua, yaitu dengan cara memasangkan semua batu itu pada sebuah meja yang menyerupai dolmen di dalam hutan.

.

Kini hutan dan kerajaan yang tadinya cerah, berwarna, indah, dan menyenangkan, kini berubah menjadi hutan yang gelap, gersang, menyeramkan, dan terdapat banyak binatang buas serta tumbuhan aneh. Dan hutan itu pun kini menjadi hutan terlarang. Hanya ada satu cara untuk membuat kerajaan dan hutan ini kembali seperti semua, yaitu dengan cara memasangkan semua batu itu pada sebuah meja yang menyerupai dolmen di dalam hutan.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ket :**

_**Seft**_ : uang logam yang digunakan pada masa itu.

_**Grester**_ _**orange**_ : pohon khayalan yang saya buat. Bentuknya menyerupai pohon sakura, namun warna nya orange dan memiliki akar-akar seperti pohon beringin.

_**Darkness incantation**_ : sebuah aliran magic yang mengacu pada kegelapan, atau lebih tepat nya orang-orang yang mengambil aliran ini adalah orang-orang yang bertujuan jahat.

_**Maniosofeeai**_ : sebuah al-kitab yang ada dalam khayalan saya. Kita ini berisi tentang berbagai macam penyihir yang ada di kerajaan, mantra-mantra yang baik dan berbahaya, serta cara mengatasi sebuah kutukan. Al-kitab ini sangat tebal.

_**Iungite**_ : adalah mantra untuk mengikat seseorang dengan sesuatu yang berada di sekitar target orang yang membacakan mantra ini.

_**Steteris**_ : adalah mantra untuk menghentikan sesuatu yang ditujukan oleh penyihir yang membacakan mantra ini. Baik itu orang, hewan, bahkan waktu.

_**Accio Clausus**_ : sebenarnya mantra ini adalah perpaduan dua mantra. Yakni mantra khayalan saya dan mantra dalam serial **Harry Potter**. _Accio_ adalah mantra untuk mengambil sebuah benda yang berada di dekat si pembaca mantra. Sedangkan _Clausus_ adalah mantra untuk membuat seseorang diam.

_**Confringo**_ : mantra ini juga saya ambil dari serial **Harry Potter**, yakni berfungsi untuk menyebabkan apapun yang terkena mantra meledak dan terbakar.

Run : adalah anjing kesayangan pangeran berjubah putih.

_**Cliff** **soli**_ : mantra untuk mebuat sebuah tebing dari tanah.

_**se destruye a todos! Maldigo a ser doce piedras a separar ... y el bosque, transformado en un bosque que no es divertido**_ : mantra pemusnah yang paling tinggi efek nya.

_**Broomstick** **up**_ : sapu terbang.

.

* * *

.

Annyeong~#dadah-dadah ala Miss Indo

nih, Naka bawa ff re-upload lagi :3

Read it? Don't forget **REVIEW** please :)

Akhir kata…

**GOMAWOYO~~^^#deepbow**


End file.
